Bionicle: Mortal Kombat
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: (I know, name is unoriginal but live with it) The Great Beings and The Elder Gods have stroked a deal, a team of the universes greatest heroes, both known and unknown will fight in Mortal Kombat for not only the fate of Earth Realm, but for their own destiny as well...But they are not the only ones brought forward...Rated T for gore that comes from MK and cursing


**Hey everybody! Here's my newest crossover prologue that you all voted into second place! Bionicle and Mortal Kombat meet each other head on in a deadly battle to the finish! Who will win? Who will lose? You have to find out! Ready?**

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

 _Gathered friends, listen again to our legend...Of Bionicle. In the time, before time three beings of great power existed. Mata Nui, the ruler of our universe and the creator of us all. Makuta Teridax, master of shadows and he is destruction itself and also a creator of terrible beings and powers. And finally, one of mystery that many have forgotten...Until now. Vectra Nui, mistress of time and space itself, she is the counter balance between them. Making sure that neither of her brothers ever grew more powerful than the other. For many centuries everything was right, and under the three's rule we lived in harmony..._

 _But our happiness was not to last._

 _For Teridax soon grew jealous of the godlike worship of Mata Nui and how their sister seemed to worry and look up at him more than he, who did everything to protect the Matoran and create the creatures and make their world what it is. And so he cast a spell over Mata Nui, who fell into a deep slumber. And when Vectra Nui tried to confront him he cast her out, imprisoning her in a world between time and space._

 _The Makuta was free to unleash his shadows_

 _And unleash them...He did_

* * *

 _Earthrealm...Protected by both a god and the Elder gods, for those who wish to conquer to it, they must first fight the realms defenders in ten Mortal Kombat tournaments, competitions where you fight to the death. And now it is the ninth tournament, and Earthrealm's defender have yet to defeat their would be conquerors..._

 _But perhaps, they will have a miracle to save it all..._

 _Or a plague to end it_

* * *

"So...We have reached an agreement?"

"Indeed, thank you for this chance"

"The honor is ours, you were some of the first of us to something more"

"But it is you who has given us a chance to fix our mistakes...To undo what is wrong"

"Remeber, this is only a chance...And some WILL die"

"That is something we are willing to risk and accept...And they will win"

"And why is that?"

"Because they believe in their teachings"

"And what is that?"

"Unity, Duty, and Destiny"

* * *

Vectra Nui...Daughter of the Great Beings and sister to Mata Nui and Teridax, guardian of space and time...

Was bored

She was a spirit of pure energy, having no physical body of her own, and banished long ago (or not?) into her own realm by her second oldest brother after he put their older brother into a thousand year coma-and temporary death-While he fought and planned for control of the universe they were created to protect and serve.

Unable to do anything else she did the one thing she could do

She watched

She watched the darkness as it spread, how the people forgot about her and struggled to survive on what little they had besides hope. The toa, makuta, everything...She watched it all happen, helpless to change it besides what little she could squeak in with unnoticeable changes or suggestions that no one would know it was her.

She also watched her brothers fight each other to the death...

It PAINED her, watching Mata DEMAND where she was and what he did to her. How Terri lost it so much and gave a cruel laugh and spoke in riddles that basically said that she was dead to him, and taunting him by saying that it wasn't like he cared, since he had been ignoring them all when he was put into a coma. Her most of all when she had tried to get him to relax and focus on the universe he had been put in charge of with his siblings.

That caused their older brother to pull out all the stops

And eventually, he killed Terri...And soon he was once again in a deep slumber

She was all alone...

And still trapped

Vectra would have sighed if she had the ability, floating in the void between space and time as a being of pure energy. With nothing to do but watch

'Hmm?' She thought as a light pierced her realm, nothing should be here besides her. Everything else was either a 'window' into the universe or darkness.

It was only when the light got stronger and brighter did she realize what it was

A PORTAL

She was getting OUT

She was so frozen with emotion she let the light over come her

* * *

Everything was so...DIFFERENT

The colors, the air...

This was not her realm, nor was it her brothers creation

Vectra Nui for the first time, groaned as she became aware that she had a BODY

Her new eyes widen in shock as she instantly look down and examined herself

She was a mix of her brothers colors, white, gold and black but also hints of silver. Her body more lithe and built for speed than strength

She carefully felt her face to feel the very mask that Toa Metru Vakama had forged under her guidance

The mask of Time

As she got over the shock one question kept getting played over and over in her head

Where was she?

* * *

 **Here ya go! First part of the new crossover that you readers have chosen, the next story will come soon as will the next update, until then Read, Review etc etc...You all know what to do by now, so why should I even bother with telling you all this? Anyway...**

 **Shimmering Dawnstar signing out!**


End file.
